Life After Fame
by The Lightning Knight
Summary: We visit the lives of the twenty-two campers after they go home and become famous! First up, Ezikiel gets in trouble for the things he said on TV.


This is a fanfiction about how the public reacts to each character's fame. I'm going in the order of how each camper was voted off. If you have any ideas and/or suggestions, please review!

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Life After Fame : Ezikiel.

Ezikiel was at his house with his parents.

"Ezikiel, get down here!" his father said, "The show you were on is starting!"

"I told you, dad, Dad, it's Zeke now, Eh."

"This is what I was worrying about," his mother said, "Being around all of those hooligans had a negative imact on him. Did you see that gold neclace he had on when he got home?"

"And how he said that a woman almost beat him up." his dad said.

"Um, guys, I'm right behind you, Eh."

So they watched the first episode of Total Drama Island. His mother freaked out when she saw that he had jumped off of a thousand-foot cliff. His parents didn't really notice the fact that he picked nose. When the TV Ezikiel said that his father told him to watch out for the girls, the real Zeke glared at his dad.

"Why did you teach me like that?!"

"It's just manners, son." his father said. "In the Bible, it says to honor the woman as physically weaker."

"Yeah, but not state directly that they are, eh." Zeke calmed down. "Especailly when they could kill you."

When they saw Ezikiel get voted off, his mom started getting mad and ranting about how picking his nose was no reason for his team to vote him off. Zeke slapped his forehead.

The next day, Zeke (who wanted more experience with other kids now) started school. Because of his smarts he learned at home, he made good grades. But being a normal kid isn't easy when you've been on national TV.

"Look, it's one of of those TDI guys!" a kid said to his friends. They started talking to Zeke, asking him if he could get them a date with Lindsay or Gwen. First, it was all OK, until a girl approached him.

"So," she said, "You're the sexist homeschooler." she started laughing. "I bet you don't think that girls need your help aymore!"

"Oh, yeah," said a guy standing nearby, "You were strangled by a girl!"

Zeke felt really embarrased now. He had dropped his sexist views. It was sort of clear in the hour-long specail. So how come everyone was still making fun of him.

"And, he picked his nose on NATIONAL TELEVISION!"

Zeke quickly ran from the other kids. He found and empty classroom, and locked the door when he went in.

"Maybe I should start homeschooling again, eh." he said to himself. "No one's gonna forget about anything. Every girl hates me, and almost every guy is making fun of me."

"Not every girl hates you."

Zeke jumped. He turned around, and saw a tall, brown-haired girl.

"I'm soory. I didn't know that anyone was in here, eh."

"It's alright." she said. "And, I know that this might sound sound wierd, but can I get your autograph."

"Why?" Zeke asked, "Aren't you mad at me like the other girls?"

"Well, you seem like you've learned from your mistake," she said. "I mean, it was like my two year old cousin repeating the cuss words that our uncle uses. You didn't know any better."

He wasn't sure that he liked being compared to a two-year-old, but at least she wasen't laughing at him. Besides, that was how he felt. His father had taught him that stuff. He was just repeating it.

"Thanks for not judging me so harshly." He said. "But what about picking my nose in public? That was gross, wasn't it?"

"Hey, if I was with only my parents for my whole life, I'd pick my nose in public, too."

Zeke laughed. He then took some pen and paper, and started to write.

"From Zeke, to... what's your name?"

"Haily." she said.

"To Haily." he finished.

"So," Haily said, "do you still wanna homeschooled again?"

"I think I'll give this place a try."

As he walked to his first class, he looked at Haily.

"Maybe real life won't be so bad after all, eh." he said, smiling at her. "I actually have a girl that pretty hanging ou with me."

He realized that he had thought that out loud, and turned a deep red. Haily started laughing.

"First thing we need to do," she said, "is work on your socail skills."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________-

A/N : Yeah, I was pretty annoyed about how everyone was so hard on Zeke for basically stating what he was taught. I decided to create a female character that actually understood that. I thought it would be funny to see his reaction to a girl socaillizing with him.

And as for the "Zeke" nickname, did you really expect someone as lazy as me to write "Ezikiel" that much?


End file.
